


thee art thou art thee stick your hand in the tv do it do it do it

by ListenImTrash



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anyways, Character, Crack, F/F, Gay, I guess????, I mean, I swear, M/M, Memes, More tags!, OF, Or not, Out, SO VERY GAY, XD, You guessed it - Freeform, all kinds of memes, and i love shit memes, and tagging, anyways i beat persona 4, because then i look professional, because then theres more shit memes to read, but i want to add a lot of them, but still, by that i mean oof memes, bye, have fun, i like chatfics, i made chatfics before they were cool, i put no effort into this, i swear im good at writing, i used images, idk - Freeform, im running out of tags, im sorry, im stuck in this tag box, its your boi igro, jESUS FUcK WHY IS It ALWaYs ADDING F R E E F O R M - Freeform, just kidding, naoto is here too, oof, read this please, remember when they WERENT everywhere, rip the fanfiction communicity, so like, someone fucking help, sorry - Freeform, the emoji movie in 2015, there are too many, thought this was dead huh, which i guess is a good thing, woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash
Summary: A shitty, badly made version of if two phantom thieves were on the moon.Basically just a chatfic for persona 4, starting like RIGHT after rise joins.so yeah.this is bad.Enjoy?????im just saying please read the tags so you know that naoto is herebecause naoto is here(enjoy if you want)





	1. low quality mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if 2 phantom thieves were on the moon and one killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899048) by [mellofricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker). 



> woops

_Sunday,_

_July 12, 2015_

_10:33 AM_

 

 **Useless Narukami:** shit its empty in here

_Useless Narukami has added Swagamura to the group_

**Swagamura:** the shit

_Useless Narukami has added Uncomfortable Pole Dancing to the group_

**Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** please no

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:**  i dont even know you

_Useless Narukami has added TRIAL OF THE DRAGON to the group_

_Useless Narukami has added Buff Boi to the group_

**Buff Boi:** why this name

 **Swagamura:** you're buff and a boi

 **Swagamura:** it only makes sense

 **Useless Narukami:** what would you rather we call you gay

 **Buff Boi:** no

_Buff Boi has been renamed Gay_

 **Gay:** plz no

 **Useless Narukami:** shut up i have more peeps to add

_Useless Narukami has added Yukiko Amagi to the group_

**Yukiko Amagi:** What is this?

_Useless Narukami has added Crime Bitch to the group_

**Crime Bitch** **:** change my name now.

_Crime Bitch has been renamed Kanji's lover_

**Kanji's lover:** i did not agree to this.

 **Useless Narukami:** too bad

 **Yukiko Amagi:** What the hell is this????

 **Useless Narukami:** a living meme

 **Gay:** plz change me back

 **Useless Narukami:** stop begging

 **Gay:** no

 **Swagamura:** so what now

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** why am i here

 **Kanji's lover:** you know too much.

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** kill me

 **Useless Narukami:** by shadow or

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** fuck you

 **Useless Narukami:** no fuck YOU

 **Swagamura:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gay:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Useless Narukami:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** stop the spam please

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Yes, I agree with Chie.

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:**  ❤

 **Gay:** yeah and IM named gay

 **Useless Narukami:** no you dont get it

 **Useless Narukami:** yukiko and chie are actually C U T E

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** shut

 **Gay:** but im not gay tho

 **Kanji's lover:** might as well be. 

 **Kanji's lover:** i mean people mistake me for a dude,

 **Kanji's lover:** so your kind of gay. 

 **Gay:** i guess

 **Useless Narukami:**  ❤O❤ i ship it

 **Swagamura:** can you feel the love

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON is offline_

_Yukiko Amagi is offline_

**Useless Narukami:** oh

 **Swagamura:** shit

 **Kanji's lover:** are

 **Gay:** they

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** going

 **Useless Narukami:** to

 **Swagamura:** fuck

_Useless Narukami has added Meme Stealer to the group_

**Meme Stealer:**  what

 **Swagamura:** is that marie

 **Meme Stealer:** yes

 **Meme Stealer:** why am i here

 **Useless Narukami:** show us the stash

 **Swagamura:** m e m e s

 **Gay:** show us 

 **Kanji's lover:** SHOW US

 **Meme** **Stealer:** i wont give in

 **Useless Narukami:** she was never one of us

_Meme Stealer has been kicked from the group_

**Swagamura:** oof

 **Gay:**  

 **Kanji's lover:** oh shit

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** sorry

 **Yukiko Amagi:** We were just eating lunch.

 **Useless Narukami** **:** but it's 11 in the MORNING

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I like to eat early.

 **Gay:** well what time do you eat dinner

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** like 4:30

 **Swagamura:** then what do you eat afterwards

 **Kanji's lover:** thats miserable.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Occasionally we snack on something, but nothing else.

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** im not even used to her EXTREME DIET yet

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** its weird

 **Swagamura:** chie is usually the hungry one

 **Swagamura:** so i dont see how shes even surviving

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** alright

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** me and yukiko are going to be gay somewhere

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** so bye

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Goodbye!

_Yukiko Amagi is offline_

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON is offline_

**Swagamura:** alright im going too

 **Swagamura:** im just gonna go over to yu's place and play ps2

 **Useless Narukami:** alright im down

_Useless Narukami is_ _offline_

_Swagamura is offline_

**Gay:** well shit

 **Kanji's lover:** what now?

_Kanji's lover is offline_

**Gay:** i guess i have to go now

 _Gay is offline_  


	2. i mistaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, i read over chapter 1 and Rise never logged off.  
> So shit.

_July 16th, 2015_

_5:02 PM_

 

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** where did you guys go last night

 **Useless Narukami:** places

 **Swagamura:** LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE INVESTIGATION TEAM 

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** rolecall

 **Useless Narukami:** here

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Here.

 **Swagamura:** here

 **Kanji's lover:** here.

 **Gay:** here

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** here sadly :(

 **Useless Narukami:** stop whining

 **Swagamura:** YU HAS A GAME CALLED PERSONA 3

 **Swagamura:** and its about other people with personas

 **Swagamura:** but its not us

 **Useless Narukami:** its like this blue haired emo

 **Gay:** ok we get it

 **Kanji's lover:** but what is it even about?

 **Useless Narukami:** shooting yourself

 **Useless Narukami:** I MEAN getting to the top of a big tower or something

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Shooting yourself?

 **Swagamura:** thats how they summon their personas

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** sounds depressing

 **Useless Narukami:** yea it is

 **Swagamura:** you know just like yu

 **Useless Narukami:** tHATS IT IM GOING INTO THE TV

 **Swagamura:** no plz

 **Useless Narukami:** OOPS MY HAND IS IN IT

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** why

 **Useless Narukami:** OH NO IM FALLING IN

_Swagamura has renamed the conversation to TV bois_

**Gay:** why

 **Swagamura:** because yes

 **Useless Narukami:** its ya boi skinny penis

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** OK WHAT

 **Gay:** I HAVE SEVERAL QUESTIONS

 **Gay:** NUMBER 1: W H A T

 **Useless Narukami:** yu just fell in here 

 **Useless Narukami:** he's unconscious

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Oh.

 **Kanji's lover:** welp

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** we killed him

 **Swagamura:** FINALLY a step in the right direction

 **Gay:** oh shit

 **Gay:** betrayal

 **Useless Narukami:** oh he woke up

 **Useless Narukami:** bye

 **Useless Narukami:** oK WHAT THE FuCK DID TEDDIE DO TO MY PHONe

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** nothing

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Nothing in particular.

 **Useless Narukami:** OH THANK GOD

 **Swagamura:** dudes

 **Swagamura:** we need to give teddie a phone

 **Yukiko Amagi:** How would we get it to him?

 **Gay:** well yu could pratfall into the tv again

 **Kanji's lover:** or we could give it to him when he's a human.

 **Swagamura:** but that takes EFFoRT

 **Useless Narukami:** wAIT

 **Useless Narukami:** TEDDIE CHANGED ALL MY CONTACT PICTURES 

 **Useless Narukami:** THEY'RE ALL YOSUKE

 **Swagamura:** i dont see a problem with that

 **Swagamura:** i got a hot bod

 **Useless Narukami:** well of course you don't have problems with that

 **Swagamura:** its an improvement

 **Useless Narukami:** SHUT UP

 **Useless Narukami:** now every time i call like

 **Useless Narukami:** kanji or something

 **Gay:** hey dont bring me into this

 **Useless Narukami:** i see yosuke's face

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** that sucks

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** why do you never talk rise

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** because i met you like 2 days ago

 **Useless Narukami:** HEY

 **Useless Narukami:** thats not true

 **Useless Narukami:** it was 3 days ago

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** IM FUCKING OUT

_Uncomfortable Pole Dancing is offline_

**TRIAL OF THE**   **DRAGON:** ok

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** im going to go look for rise and get her back on

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON is offline_

**Yukiko Amagi:** Oh, Chie actually just left.

 **Yukiko Amagi:** She was over at my house...

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Well, until now.

 **Useless Narukami:** also

 **Useless Narukami:** tomorrow we'll show you a screenshot of persona 3

 **Useless Narukami:** to show proof or something

_Useless Narukami is offline_

**Swagamura:**  as they say on the internet

 **Swagamura:** pics or it didnt happen

 **Gay:** IM OUT

_Gay is offline_

**Kanji's lover:** WAIT DON'T GO

_Kanji's lover is offline_

**Swagamura:**  alright

 **Swagamura:** goodbye me

_Swagamura is offline_


	3. nosy bois ruin everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops i had to retype this like 3 times cuz AO3 doesnt like the "b" emoji  
> so yeah  
> this is completely different then what i first typed it out as

_July 16th, 2015_

_7:06 PM_

 

 **Useless Narukami:** I

 **Useless Narukami:** am

 **Gay:** fucking gay

 **Useless Narukami:** god dammit

 **Swagamura:** well he's not wrong

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** one point kanji

 **Useless Narukami:** f uck

 **Useless Narukami:** its true but i wasnt going to say that

 **Yukiko** **Amagi:** You are quite gay.

 **Useless Narukami:** i know i hide it well

 **Kanji's lover:** ...

 **Gay:** ...

 **Useless Narukami:** really guys

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** yes really

 **Nose man:** henolo bois and grils its ya boi igro

 **Useless Narukami:** ???

 **Nose man:** Igor

 **Useless Narukami:** nope

_Nose man has been kicked from the chat_

_Nose man has been blocked from the chat_

**Gay:** who the fuck

 **Kanji's** **lover:** was that even

 **Swagamura:** are you cheating on me

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** 0-o

 **Swagamura:** why

 **Useless Narukami:** sometimes i see this random guy with like

 **Useless Narukami:** a really long nose

 **Useless Narukami:** have a diagram

 **Useless Narukami:** 0====================== >

 **Gay:** i

 **Gay:** i have no words

 **Swagamura:** i dont know what to make of this

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Why don't we see this person?

 **Useless Narukami:** cuz when i see him im in a fucking pimp ass ride

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** wow

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** he a rich boi

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON has renamed the conversation to Rich Nosy Boi_

**Swagamura:** eh

 **Swagamura:** mine was better

 **Kanji's lover:** i disagree

 **Kanji's lover:** strongly

 **Useless Narukami:** yea its an improvement

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** of course you would say that

 **Swagamura:** so like anyways

 **Meme Stealer:** [IM BACK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfc42Pb5RA8)

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** *weheez*

 **Swagamura:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

_Swagamura is Away_

**Useless**   **Narukami:** good job you killed him

 **Meme Stealer:** what i do best

 **Gay:** murder by memes?

 **Meme Stealer:** yes

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** obviously the only way to kill

_Swagamura is Online_

**Swagamura:** *koffing*

 **Swagamura:** *weezing*

 **Useless Narukami:** shut up with those pokemans

 **Swagamura:** stop no

_Useless Narukami has been kicked from the chat_

**TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** this is what he gets

 **Gay:** dont call it pokemans

 **Useless Narukami:** im back biches

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Welcome back...?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I mean, you were only gone for like, 5 seconds.

 **Nose man:** i am a back

_Nose man has been blocked from the chat_

**Nose**   **man:** you cannot do an escape from me

 **Meme Stealer:** or should you say

 **Meme Stealer:** you cannot do an escape from MEME

 **Nose man:** you cannot do an escape from MEME

 **Useless Narukami:** aSSHOLES IT WAS AT THE SAME TiME 

 **Swagamura:** great minds think alike

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** they are truly great minds

 **Gay:** the greatest of our time

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Oh, by the way, where's Rise?

 **Gay:** oh we got rid of her

 **Gay:** ;)

 **Yukiko Amagi:** :(

 **Gay:** :(

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** im right here

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** and i will be leaving after seeing this

_Uncomfortable Pole Dancing is Offline_

**Useless Narukami:** so what now

 **Swagamura:** im going to sleep

 **Gay:** im gonna go spin a fidget spinner at 3am

 **Kanji's lover:** omg so scary

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** im gonna order an emoji movie happy meal at 3am

 **Yukiko Amagi:** No, don't!

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON is Offline_

**Yukiko**   **Amagi:** I have to stop her!

_Yukiko Amagi is Offline_

**Swagamura:** nite fam

_Swagamura is Offline_

_Gay is Offline_

**Useless Narukami:** everyone no wait

_Kanji's lover is offline_

**Useless Narukami:** NOOOOOOooOOoooooooooooo

_Useless Narukami is offline_

**Nose man:** well marie

 **Nose man:** this was a job well done

 **Meme Stealer:** agreed

_Meme Stealer is offline_

_Nose man is offline_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: its ya boi uhh uhh skinny penis  
> in which teddie gets a phone  
> chaos ensues  
> by the end of the year  
> have a preview:  
>  **skinny penis:** it ya boi  
>  **skinny penis:** skinny penise  
>  **Useless Narukami:** oH MY SHIt


	4. Its ya boi uhh uhh skinny penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing as Naotos here, and we're only missing Teddie, the big boi is here today.  
> for reals this time  
> (have a sort of long chapter for being away for so long)

_July 17, 2015_

_6:37 AM_

**Useless Narukami:** everyone

 **Useless Narukami:** i have exciting news

_skinny penis has been added to the chat_

**skinny penis:** ayyy fam

 **Swagamura:** holy shit

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** *is currently dying*

 **Yukiko Amagi:** She really is, unfortunately...

 **Gay:** who dis binch

 **Kanji's lover:** idk

 **Swagamura:** its Teddie bois and girls

 **skinny penis:**

**TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** *still dying*

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** the shit

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** who ruined teddie

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** me

 **Swagamura:** me

 **Useless Narukami:** me

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Yeah, he was like this when they found me.

 **Kanji's lover:** What the hell, I have no idea what's going on

 **Useless Narukami:** well, we were talking about getting teddie a phone

 **Useless Narukami:** and now he has one

 **skinny penis:** yeah bois

 **Nose man:** its me up in the hizzle

 **skinny penis:** who the f u c k

 **Meme Stealer:** and its me

 **Meme Stealer:** up in the diddily crib

 **Uncomfortable Pole Dancing:** hey thats my line

 **Swagamura:** ok teddie

 **Useless Narukami:** teddie

 **skinny penis:** yes

 **Useless Narukami:** have fun you're on your own

 **skinny penis:** ok

 **Gay:** so what do we do now

 **Useless Narukami:** well we can talk about  ~~~~the ~~emoji movie~~ bee movie

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** bee movie but everytime they say bee it cuts to shadow kanji saying something sexual

 **Gay:** D:

 **Kanji's lover:** I would look at that

 **Swagamura:** so like when we met naoto

 **Swagamura:** who thought it was pronounced na oh toh

 **Useless Narukami:** YES THANK YOU

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** naoot noot

 **skinny penis:** that was a BEARy good pun

 **Swagamura:** alright stop being so unBEARable

 **Useless Narukami:** alright fuck you both

 **skinny penis:** meet me outside the 7-11 if you wanna fight

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Please don't fight.

 **Gay:** f i g h t

 **Gay:** f i g h t

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** p h a g g o t

 **Kanji's lover:** nope

 **Useless Narukami:** when i hear that i automatically think of those fiverr videos with those indian kids saying 420 blaze it phaggot

 **Swagamura:** wow

 **Swagamura:** that was the longest thing you have EVER typed

 **Useless Narukami:** yea fuck you too

 **skinny penis:** who was nose man

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** good question

 **Useless Narukami:** i know

 **skinny penis:** tell me

 **Useless Narukami:** no its confidential

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Well, you sure didn't mind telling us.

 **skinny penis:** what did he say

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** just backread for a bit youll find it

 **skinny penis:** ok

 **Useless Narukami:** how did i get into this mess

 **Swagamura:** ok guys

 **Swagamura:** lets ditch teddie

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** got it

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON is Offline_

_Uncomfortable Pole Dancing is Offline_

_Useless Narukami is Offline_

_Swagamura is Offline_

_Yukiko Amagi is Offline_

_Gay is Offline_

_Kanji's lover is Offline_

**skinny penis:** why 

_skinny penis is Offline_

 

 

 

 

_July 17th, 2015_

_1:02 PM_

 

 **Swagamura:** so are we back yet

 **Swagamura:** ok i guess not

 

_July 17th, 2015_

_5:16 PM_

 

 **Useless**   **Narukami:** all right guys

 **Useless Narukami:** guys

 **Gay:** what

 **Useless Narukami:** teddie is gone

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Well, we did just abandon him.

 **Swagamura:** im gonna go like apologize

 **Swagamura:** or something???

_Swagamura is Offline_

  **Useless Narukami:** aaaaaaaannnnnnddddd he's gone

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** there he goes

 **Useless Narukami:** how was your 3am adventures

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** it was OMG SO SCARY

 **Gay:** yea it was horrifying

 **Gay:** so like i spun my fidget spinner and then

 **Gay:** it ate my persona

 **Kanji's lover:** How did I miss that

 **Useless Narukami:** so your persona is a fidget spinner now

 **Gay:** yes

 **Useless Narukami:** im gone

_Useless Narukami is Offline_

**Gay:** haha i broke him

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** :D

 **Kanji's lover:** im the new leader

 **Gay:** even i can't take that

_Gay is Offline_

**Kanji's**   **lover:** of course

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** oh yeah you guys have a really serious relationship

 **Kanji's lover:** why is rise offline

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** shes probably off stripping in front of a camera or something

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I wouldn't be surprised.

 **Kanji's lover:** neither would I

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** oh shit shes on tv like right now

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON is Offline_

**Yukiko**   **Amagi:** Chie, why?

_Yukiko Amagi is Offline_

**Kanji's lover:**  chie please no

_Kanji's lover is Offline_

**skinny penis:** WAIT GUYS

 **skinny penis:** dammit missed again

_skinny penis is Offline_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgha9S39Y6M


	5. aight peeps its time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trumpet fanfare*

yo whats lit its me

back again at the crispy creme   
so i finally FINALLY finished persona 4  
an now i am a sad because i didnt get the true ending because i did ONE THING WRONG RIGHT AT THE END  
but yeah  
updates soon? maybe?  
my update schedule is about as consistent as my sleep schedule  
so all over the place and nothing really ever gets done  
so like maybe update soon?  
yeah idk anymore

-trash


	6. hey yukiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh imma get  
> anyways i have not been dead i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also now naoto speaks like she texts and rise is pretty much completely gone  
> she is done with this shit  
> also some minor changes  
> *Yu and Kanji no longer have the shortest tempers/attention spans on earth

_October 5th, 2015_

 

_6:44 PM_

 

 **Swagamura:** guys

 **Swagamura:** guys

 **Swagamura:** do you realize how many months this chat has been dead for

 

_October 6th, 2015_

_1:12 PM_

 

 

 **Useless Narukami:** holy s hIT he's right

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** oh shit guys we all dead

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Yeah, he is right. We haven't used this chat since July.

 **Gay:** my god we need to use this again

 **Kanji's lover:** OK SO ARE WE USING IT OR WHAT Y/N RESPOND IMMEDIATELY

 **Swagamura:** ok jesus what happened to naoto

 **skinny penis:** that's just how she texts normally i guess

 **Swagamura:** well that's fuckin weird

 **Useless Narukami:** like yeah i opened my phone this morning and she just texted me THERE IS A MOVIE THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE WILL YOU COME WITH ME Y/N PLEASE RESPOND

 **Kanji's lover:** I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO TURN CAPS LOCK OFF FOR 3 MONTHS OH MY  GOD PLEASE H ELP

 **Yukiko**   **Amagi:** Well, you could bring your phone in to a repair shop, and they could fix it there.

 **Kanji's lover:** WHAT IF IT DOESNT WORK THOUGH? Y/N RESPOND SOON

 **Yukiko**   **Amagi:** Then you are screwed.

 **TRIAL OF THE**   **DRAGON:** well that was the first remotely not normal thing yukiko has EVER said

 **Swagamura:**  at least she didn't start laughing her ass of for no reason

 **Gay:** tru that

 **Nose man:** yes helokl i am bakc

 **Useless Narukami:** god igor texts worse than naoto

 **Kanji's lover:** HEY I DONT TEXT THAT BDA

 **Kanji's lover:** *BAD

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** yeah suuuuuurrrrreeeeee you don't

 **Gay:** holy crap he's back AGAIN????

 **Nose man:** whyh yes i am doing a back

_Useless Narukami has renamed the conversation to Get out of here Igor_

**Swagamura:** yeah i agree with the suddenly changed chat name

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Why are you here anyway?

 **Nose man:** memse

 **Nose man:** i am a here to shwo you the wonders of ememes

 **Useless Narukami:** oh god just get a spellcheck

 **Nose man:** what is a spllellchekc

 **Kanji's lover:** IT IS AN APP FOR YOU TO CORRECT SPELLING MISTAKES

 **Gay:** although to be honest his spelling mistakes might correct to completely different words

 **Nose man:** yes i aggre with the gay man

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** wHAT THE FUCK

 **Useless Narukami:** *is dying of hysteria* HOLY ShIT

 **Gay:** why igro

 **Nose man:** you are not a gay?

 **Kanji's lover:** NO HE IS NOT A GAY I AM A GIRL

 **Swagamura:** but everyone thinks you're a guy

 **Gay:** shut uuuuuuuupppppp

 **Nose man:** so then you are a gay beacuse everyonet hinks that she is a boy

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** what the fuck is he saying

 **Useless Narukami:** idk it makes no sense if we could decipher his hieroglyphics

 **Nose man:** contatt the athoritys

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Why?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** More importantly, what?

 **Swagamura:** i think he said contact the authorities

 **Nose man:** yes sgaw ma n said corecrt

_Useless Narukami has renamed the chat to fucking kill me_

**Kanji's**   **lover:** YES I AM DONE FOR TODAY GOODBYE

_Kanji's lover is offline_

**Gay:** bye too i guess

_Gay is offline_

**Useless** **Narukami:** hey why do kanji and naoto and chie and yukiko all leave when the other leaves

 **Swagamura:** i dont know

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** wait why didnt you say you and yosuke

 **Useless Narukami:** because we dont do that

_Swagamura is offline_

**Useless Narukami:** watch me

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** ...

 **Yukiko Amagi:** ...

 **Nose man:** dot dot dot

_Useless Narukami is offline_

**TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** well that was stupid

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Speaking of stupid...

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I'm gonna do something stupid, bye.

_Yukiko Amagi is offline_

**TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** but yukiko

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** wait i know what to do

* * *

 

After Chie made it to Yukiko's house, Yukiko was watching Netflix while wearing those stupid fucking glasses that Teddie made for her.

"Hey Yukiko, I just wanted to let you know, I'm something stupid, so do me?"

Yukiko was shocked for a second, but then responded quickly after, "Chie, I said that I would do stupid stuff like 2 hours ago."

"Oh, ok."

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHHAAHAHA CHIE THAT WAS SO FUNNY"  
"YOU SAID OH OK AFTER YOU ASKED TO DO ME AHAHHAAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAHAA----"

The door shut immediately.

"HAHHAHHHHAAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHA--hey where are you going?"

* * *

_October 18th, 2015_

_12:08 AM_

 

 

 **Useless Narukami:** hey naoto is your phone back from the shop yet?

 **Kanji's lover:** ITS PAST FUCKING MIDNIGHT PLEASE GO TO BED

 **Useless Narukami:** how abouttttttt

 **Useless Narukami:** n                         o

 **Kanji's lover:** WELL THEY SAID THEY COULDNT FIX IT SO THIS IS HOW I TEXT NOW

 **Kanji's lover:** PLEASE GO TO BED THOUGH

 **Useless Narukami:** no one sec i need a meme

 **Useless Narukami:** ok here we go

 **Useless Narukami:**  [click on it](http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1339631-connect-four)

 **Useless Narukami:** please im desperate

 **Kanji's lover:** FINE

 **Kanji's lover:** OW WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME

 **Useless Narukami:** yes

 **Useless Narukami:** goodnight

_Useless Narukami is offline_

 **Kanji's lover:** HE WAKES ME UP AT 12 AM FOR THIS

* * *

 

_October 18th, 2015_

_1:23 AM_

**Useless Narukami:** hey

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

_Useless Narukami has renamed the chat to hey yukiko_

**Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Jesus Christ, what do you want?

 **Yukiko Amagi:** I've heard that stupid ringtone sound like 29 times.

 **Useless Narukami:** the fuck you COUNTED how many times i did that

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Yes.

 **Useless Narukami:** here take this meme [just here goodnight](https://twitter.com/lowqualityanime/status/838251401818083328)

_Useless Narukami is offline_

**Yukiko**   **Amagi:** Yu, I fucking hate yu....

 **Yukiko Amagi:** PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 **Yukiko Amagi:** IM SO CLEVER

* * *

 

"PFFFFFFHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHAHAHHAHAH THATS SO FUNNY CHIE CHIE HEY CHIE LOOK AT THIS CHIE CHIE ITS SO FUNNY LOOK CHIE AHAHAHHHAHAHHAAHAH"

Chie covered her head with her pillow in a desperate attempt to drown out the noise.

 

* * *

_October 18th, 2015_

_2:50 AM_

 

 

 **Useless Narukami:** what the FUCK is up

 **Swagamura:** go away

 **Useless Narukami:** here take this dank ass meme

 **Useless Narukami:** [im not sorry goodnight](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/burger-king-foot-lettuce)

_Useless Narukami is Away_

**Swagamura:** you are a

 **Useless Narukami:** huge bitch i know

 **Useless Narukami:** bye

* * *

_October 18th, 2015_

_3:23 AM_

 

 

 **Useless Narukami:** take this m eme goodnight im not sorry

**Useless Narukami:** [bye](https://www.buzzfeed.com/bradesposito/monkey-haircut)

**skinny penis:** wait no dont go please

* * *

im sorry part 2 coming soon

hehe this is too long and i dont care to write more

part 2 coming in 2054

a/n: im sorry that this took so long 


	7. very on time not april fools post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter yet  
> please read till the end

_take this legit chapter_

 

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

you have been fooled

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

 **Useless Narukami:** hey yukiko

new chapter soon i swear please dont kill me

 


	8. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaqaQaqaqqaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeadvvjfmm ddhfjxjoffpppgpwsevlgbjjodllvkbhg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sheds a single tear*waz gud

good evening virgins.   
its ya boi and im back at it again to tell you hey yukiko pt. 2 is almost done  
see  
i told you it was coming in 2054   
after a year of radio silence im proud to be back an i proobably wont do it again.  
this is me tho so who knows  
and im not gonna make some bullshit excuse like "I HAV CRIPPLING DEPRSSION AND I CULDNT WRIT CUZ IT MADEE ME SADE AF AND WNTED 2 DIEE" cuz i dont, and thats bullshit.. i just neglected writing for the better part of 7 months ouchie ouch thats a long time  
so yuh new update coming very soon  
yum yum in my tum

 

hallelujah say all of the people who actually read this fic  
which kinda makes me flinch when i realized there were nearly 2k of you

seeya

-tresh


	9. hey yukiko pt 2/investigation team: infinity war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the 1 year anniversary, it comes out.  
> happy 1 year, fam, and sorry for being away for like a bajllion trillion million years.(yes that made sense)
> 
> lets fuckiong go boys  
> also teddie actually calls yu sensei finally  
> took 9 chapters but still  
> eh  
> also im retconning heaven because i cant write angst andd m planning a thanksgiving special  
> u wanna know what else is being retconned?  
> chapters 1 and 2! because i didnt give rise a chance because when i wrote those chapters i hadnt played persona 4 and thought she was a bored stripper cuz of her dungeon  
> i thought she deserved a chance  
> this is all im good at so for now every other fic ever on ao3 is cancelled  
> have a good day sir and read with caution the memes might kill you

_November 1st, 2015_

_6:44 AM_

**Swagamura:** let'sa go all at once

 **Swagamura:** 3

 **Swagamura:** 2

 **Swagamura:** 1

 **Swagamura:** fuck yu

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** fuck yu

 **Yukiko Amagi:** Fuck Yu.

 **Kanji's lover:** FUCK YU

 **Gay:** fuck yu

 **skinny penis:** ffffffffffrick u sensei

 **Useless Narukami:** teddie is on a christian server rn and i cant fucking stop laghging

 **skinny penis:** my phone has a bad boi languague censor

 **Useless Narukami:** legit tho i feel so loved

 **Swagamura:** ikr

 **Kanji's lover:** I WANTED TO SLEEP THO SRSLY I LOST APPROX. 4 HRS OF SLEEP CUZ OF U

 **Gay:** haha he didn't send me one

 **Useless Narukami:** thats because no one likes you kanji

 **Gay:** first of all rude

 **Gay:** second of all its true and im offended

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** yukiko was laughing for like 30 FUCKING MINUTES THANKS TO YOU

 **Useless Narukami:** actually it was because she made a stupid pun

 **Yukiko Amagi:** That was the main reason. I didn't even click the link you sent me until this morning, though.

 **skinny penis:** and why did you leave right after sending me the meme i was so lonely

 **skinny penis:** so so beary lonely

 **Useless Narukami:** case in point

 **Swagamura:** but like

 **Swagamura:** wtf were u thinking

 **Useless Narukami:** blame horror youtube channels

 **Gay:** idfc

 **Useless Narukami:** i was like spooked and couldnt sleep and i thought sending meams would help me sleep

 **Useless Narukami:** and it fuckin didn't

_Ryotaro Dojima has joined the chat_

**Ryotaro Dojima:** Surprise.

 **Gay:** tf

_Nanako has joined the chat_

**Gay:** shit

_Gay has been kicked from the chat_

_Gay's name has been changed to biker gang kajni  
_

_skinny penis' name has been changed to "On The Mark" Teddieson_

**"On The Mark" Teddieson:** sensei why what the tarnation

_biker gang kajni has joined the chat_

_The chat name has been changed to Nothing's happening here, nanako, please leave your big bro needs to communicate with his friends easier and having to censor himself isnt that easy so if you could be so kind as to turn your face away from the screen and go to your friends house or watch the junes commercial or something idfc get dojima to take you **to** junes if watching the commercial isnt enough just i dont like censoring myself so bitch whore ass fuck dicks  
_

**Nanako:** Big Bro?

 **Useless Narukami:** uhhhhhhhh

_Useless Narukami kicked Useless Narukami from the chat_

_Useless Narukami joined the chat_

_Useless Narukami's name has been changed to Useless Narcoleptic_

**Useless Narcoleptic:** *snor*

 **nose man:** jolllll god monring to all

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** oh flummery i didnt realize nanko was here

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** *nanako

 **Swagamura:** hi nanako

 **Nanako:** sup boyz

 **Ryotaro Dojima:** Nanako thinks that I text funny, so she doesn't text like...Uhh...A normal person? She texts like you guys.

 **Useless Narcoleptic:** love you too daddy *snor*

 **Ryotaro Dojima:** I'm your uncle.

 **Ryotaro Dojima:** Also, it's snore.

 **nose man:** tish caty is a od g time for all

_Nanako changed their name to pronoun_

**pronoun:** alrighty

 **pronoun:** werlcome to my christian server

 **Yukiko Amagi:** No swearing!!!!

_Kanji's lover changed their name to NATOT_

**NATOT** : I THOUGHT MY NAME NEEDED FIXING

 **Swagamura:** fUCKIGN NATOT

_Swagamura has been banned for 24 hours_

**pronoun:** i cant hvave bad swearer s on my seerver

 **nose man:** swga thta wasnt very cahs monery of you

\----------------------------------------------

_yu and yosk_

**Useless** **Narcoleptic:** you know i had to do it to em

 **Swagamura:** dont talk to me

_Swagamura is offline_

**Useless Narcoleptic:** OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW THE E D G E

\----------------------------------------------

_Nothing's happening here, nanako, please leave your big bro needs to communicate with his friends easier and having to censor himself isnt that easy so if you could be so kind as to turn your face away from the screen and go to your friends house or watch the junes commercial or something idfc get dojima to take you **to** junes if watching the commercial isnt enough just i dont like censoring myself so bitch whore ass fuck dicks _

 

 **pronoun:** biker gang boi

 **biker gang kajni:** yes maam

 **pronoun:** bow

 **biker gang kajni:** h

 **Useless Narcoleptic:** i was gone for 2 MINUTES NANAKO

 **Useless Narcoleptic:** AND YOU HAVE THE ENTIRE SERVER ON THEIR KNEES

 **NATOT:** I WILL NEVER FALL TO THE DARK SIDE YU

_NATOT has been banned for 24 hours_

**biker gang kajni:** she's become too powerful and i dont know how to stop her

 **Useless Narcoleptic:** nanako stop

 **pronoun:** theres no reason for me to big bro

 **pronoun:** **i cannot be stopped**

**pronoun: CaNnOt Be StOpPeD**

**biker gang kajni:** goddamn that looked annoying to type

 **biker gang kajni:** WAIT NO

_biker gang kajni has been banned for 24 hours_

**Ryotaro Dojima:** Nanako, don't you think you've banned enough people?

 **pronoun:** father i will not stop until half the universe is banned

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** omg nanako is thanus

 **pronoun:** what you say

_TRIAL OF THE DRAGON has been banned for 24 hours_

**"On The Mark" Teddieson:** nanako don't you see

 **"On The Mark" Teddieson:** we need to work together to ban the chat

 **Yukiko Amagi:** you FUCKING TRAITOR TEDDIE

_Yukiko Amagi has been banned for 24 hours_

**Useless Narcoleptic:** teddie i thought you were my friend

 **Useless Narcoleptic:** its ok ive got a plan

\----------------------------------------------------------

_Chatroom #2_

_Useless Narcoleptic created a chatroom  
_

_Useless Narcoleptic added 5 people_

_Useless Narcoleptic changed their name to Extreme Narcolepsy  
_

**Extreme Narcolepsy:** before we start

_Yukiko Amagi's name has been changed to hey yukiko_

**hey yukiko:** Goddammit...

 **Swagamura:** fuckin chroist yu

 **NATOT:** WHAT DO WE DO

 **biker gang kajni:** yeah tho

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** its ok guys

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** i have a secret weapon

_Extreme Narcolepsy has added Yes, I'm Risette to the chat_

**Swagamura:** SHES BACK

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** look rise love u gal in the gay way but still

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** ur names a biiiiiit self-centered dontcha think

_Yes, I'm Risette changed their name to Rise's Pieces_

**Rise's Pieces:** better?

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** hell yes

 **Rise's Pieces:** alright, senpai why did you add me

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** because...we have a predicament

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** and i have an idea...

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** this summer... one idol will stop a 1st grader from destroying the universe...

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** this is... INVESTIGATION TEAM: INFINITY WAR

 **Rise's Pieces:** Nice meme. I'm in. What's the plan?

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** dont ask me

 **Rise's Pieces:** i wasn't.

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** u sure ;)

 **Rise's Pieces:** i thought you were in a relationship with yukiko.

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** never said i wasnt ;)

 **hey yukiko:** AAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD I'm gonna stop you right there, Chie.

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** aww ok

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** call me rise ;)

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** ok the plan

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** the plAN

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** THE PLAN

 **Rise's Pieces:** just spit it out!!!

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** i've got it. the perfect plan.

_Rise's Pieces' has had their name changed to Half the Universe_

**Extreme Narcolepsy:** go onto the chat and swear

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** i'll send an invite code

 **Half the Universe:** got it. im going in. wish me luck, guys. i might not come back alive.

 **\-------** \---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nothing's happening here, nanako, please leave your big bro needs to communicate with his friends easier and having to censor himself isnt that easy so if you could be so kind as to turn your face away from the screen and go to your friends house or watch the junes commercial or something idfc get dojima to take you **to** junes if watching the commercial isnt enough just i dont like censoring myself so bitch whore ass fuck dicks _

 

  **pronoun:** who dares challenge me

 **Half the Universe:** me fucker.

_Half the Universe has been banned for 24 hours_

**Ryotaro Dojima:** You damn kids...

_Ryotaro Dojima has been banned for...5 minutes?!_

**pronoun:** wha...WHATS HAPPENING

 **pronoun:** hiofdhasidajhiodauioaujoiwiahiOWHYhfhfdashdashdiashoidjhuoiHELPMEjfajsdlajsoimaspofasjdinasfijdiasjdiasjdajurapsjmdasipbdgvipsdjUIMDYINNGfpiosjmvdsaidopasmopfaiopdisnopaspfaosimposiopasmgapfafsopjaospdjmasigdopapdom,aodifaop,da

_pronoun has been perma-banned_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_Chatroom #2_

**Half the Universe:** so guys, we did it.

_Half the Universe has changed their name to Rise's Pieces_

**hey yukiko:** She's gone?

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** yup

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** i can only tell because i can hear slurs from downstairs

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** i didnt know nanako had such an extensive vocab

 **TRIAL OF THE DRAGON:** so thats it? crisis averted?

 **biker gang kajni:** mission passes

 **NATOT:** RESPECT +

_Extreme Narcolepsy has deleted the chatroom_

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nothing's happening here, nanako, please leave your big bro needs to communicate with his friends easier and having to censor himself isnt that easy so if you could be so kind as to turn your face away from the screen and go to your friends house or watch the junes commercial or something idfc get dojima to take you **to** junes if watching the commercial isnt enough just i dont like censoring myself so bitch whore ass fuck dicks _

  _Extreme Narcolepsy has renamed the chat to Nanako-Free Zone, Thank God  
_

  _"On The Mark" Teddieson has changed their name to thanus  
_

**thanus:** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **thanus:** SENSEI WHY

 **thanus:** I WAS HAVING FUN

_thanus has been banned for 2 hours_

**Extreme Narcolepsy:** im doing this for us teddie

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** this is for betraying me

_Extreme Narcolepsy has unbanned 6 people_

**Rise's Pieces:** oh yeah, i never asked, whats with your name?

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** how tf did you not GUESS

 **Rise's Pieces:** because you don't really sleep that much.

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** wrong

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** im asleep more than im awake

 **Rise's Pieces:** we all are.

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** in fact im asleep rn

 **Extreme Narcolepsy:** this is NANAKO

_6 people have been banned for 1 week_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shock twist i know  
> also yeah  
> narcoleptic yu is my headcanon now  
> deal w/ it  
> also i thought that the name was kinda funny  
> i hope you enjoyed infinity war  
> pt 1  
> part 2 coming when infinity war 2 comes out, 100% serious  
> by that i mean whenever i feel like it  
> im making a christmas special tho  
> so dont expect me to be gone for 7 months again.  
> -trash-kun


End file.
